


Coming of Age

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Kim Namjoon | RM, Caring Sherlock Holmes, Coming Out, Confessions, Crazy Kim Seokjin, Crossover, Fighting, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Homophobic Language, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Jim Moriarty Made Them Do It, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mycroft's Meddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pansexual Kim Namjoon/RM, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: After 16-year-old Taehyung gets kicked out of his home, he ends up living with the World's only consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes and his assistant, Dr. John Watson. Being a teenager is not always an easy thing. Taehyung also has a crush on a fellow friend named Namjoon, who is a brilliant student but also is also secretly a bit of a bad boy (which Sherlock and/or may or may not approve of). Along the way, he bumps into a few obstacles that could make or break him. Plus..what is Namjoon willing to risk? His intellgence? His reputation? Or even...his life?Follow Taehyung as he embarks on a journey of love and acceptance and to find himself.





	1. Just The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having breakfast with his new guardians, Taehyung heads out to hang out with a friend and crush but does not go the way that they or at least...Taehyung planned it.

 

Sherlock was working on a case as he heard footsteps in the distance coming into the living room. He turned his head and saw a younger boy wearing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt, rubbing his head as he yawned. About a month ago, Sherlock and John met a runaway teen named Jeon Taehyung during one of their outings. He is a runaway teen who was thrown out of his home for being gay. Sherlock and John decided to take him in after buying him some lunch and getting to know him a bit more. So far, everything has been going well between the three of them.

“Not used to waking up early, huh?” Sherlock suddenly spoke. Taehyung looked at Sherlock and nodded.

“Yah.” Taehyung responded.

“Lucky today is Saturday. You could have slept a little more.” Sherlock told him.

“Couldn't go back to sleep.” Taehyung explained. Sherlock smiled. It has been a few days since they have taken the younger boy into their home. So far, everything has been going well. The only thing that has been a bit complicated is the language barrier on John’s part but they will get through it. Sherlock has been the translator for Taehyung. Sherlock got up from the small couch and walked over to him.

“You hungry?” Sherlock asked another question. Taehyung nodded as a smile broke out onto his face. Sherlock smiled back at him. Taehyung followed Sherlock into the kitchen. Sherlock grabbed two cups from the cupboard as Taehyung grabbed a bowl from th the other side of the cupboard.

“You don't alway have to have cereal for breakfast. We got other stuff you can have as well.” Sherlock told him.

“I know but I am nervous.” Taehyung said back.

“Nervous about what?” Sherlock asked. Taehyung sighed.

“I am worried that John doesn't trust me. Does he even like me? Plus, I do not know how to cook bery well either.” Taehyung explained and asked. Sherlock placed a hand onto Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung looked up at him.

“Taehyung, John likes you! We are just not used to having others stay with us. That's all. Trust me. John doesn't hate you or doesn't trust you. Okay?” Sherlock said to him. Taehyung broke out into another smile and nodded.

“Do you like me, Sherlock?” Taehyung asked him.

“Yes, I do.” Sherlock answered.

“Really?” Taehyung happily asked. Sherlock moved his hand from Taehyung’s shoulder to one of his cheeks and rubbed it gently.

“Taehyung, I am going to be honest with you. I don't usually talk nor I am social with a lot of people. Plus, you are a sweet and amazing kid. I am sorry that your parents can't see that.” Sherlock said to him. All of a sudden, Taehyung started to tear up and began to cry. Sherlock began to slightly panic.

“Taehyung?!” A voice said from the back of both of them. It was John’s voice. John rushed over to Taehyung and wrapped his arms around him.

“Are you alright? What's happened?!” John worrily exclaimed. Taehyung wiped away his tears and let out a sniffle.

“I-I am okay. Sherlock said s-something and it make m-me think about my p-parents but it is nothing bad, I p-promise.” Taehyung said, trying his best to speak English to John. John held him for several more seconds then removed his arms away.

“I’m just making sure. Remember, if you need to talk to anyone, please do not hesitate to come to me or Sherlock. I know it is not going to be easy but we are here for you. Both of us.” John spoke to him as he handed Taehyung a tissue. Taehyung gently took the tissue out of John’s hand and blew his nose.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Taehyung said back to the both of them. Both Sherlock and John smiled. Taehyung turned around and grabbed the box of cereal from the cabinet. John suddenly placed a hand on the cereal box. Taehyung looked at John.

“Why do I make you a real breakfast.” John suggested. Taehyung nodded and went to the fridge to go help John grab ingredients.

“Could you teach me?” Taehyung asked John. John felt a little bit shocked by Taehyung’s sudden question.

“S-sure! We will start with something easy.” John happily replied. Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, looking at the two of them with a smile on his face. It was adorable to Sherlock to see John getting excited about teaching him how to cook eggs and bacon. Taehyung was also happy to know that John did not hate him after all.

“It feels like we are a family. Just glad to see John happy.” Sherlock thought to himself. As John was teaching Taehying to cook, Taehyung was worried about the bacon fat spitting at him but otherwise, everything went well for the teen. Taehyung looked at Sherlock.

“Do you want any, Sherlock?” Taehyung asked. John warned him about that Sherlock does not eat much but still, he wanted to be polite and offer Sherlock a plate anyway.

“Actually, I would like a plate, Taehyung. Thank you.” Sherlock replied. John’s eyes widened and Taehyung smiled. Taehyung and John made up three plates and walked over to the table to dig in. As they ate, Taehyung's phone dinged. Taehyung slightly froze as he heard it. The ringtone that went off was assigned to a particular person in his contacts.

“You okay, Taehyung?” Sherlock asked. Taehyung calmed down and nodded as he began to eat once again. John decided to break the ice with younger man.

“So, Taehyung, do have any friends at school that you hang out with or talk to?” John asked. Taehyung looked up at him as he swallowed the bite in his mouth.

“Yah. I have a few friends.” Taehyung asked.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sherlock suddenly asked. John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked back at John.

“What?” Sherlock asked. John did not say a word but the expression on his face spoke at least 1,000.

“He is at that age, John. It is okay to have a girlfriend.” Sherlock spoke. Before John said something, Taehyung decided to say something.

“Actually...I am gay.” Taehyung responded. Sherlock and John looked at the boy. Taehyung blushed. He felt like he just said something wrong but it was too late to take it back.

“ You okay?” John asked. Taehyung was too nervous to say a word.

“Taehyung, there is nothing wrong with being gay. No need to be nervous around us. We are not going to send you back or anything. You are safe with us.” Sherlock told him. John agreed with Sherlock. Taehyung let out a sigh of relief.

“As for as having a boyfriend, I do not have one...yet.” Taehyung responded.

“Yet?” John asked. Taehyung looked at his feet.

“There is a guy I do like but I do not think he would like me in that way. I am not even sure if he likes guys, to be honest.” Taehyung explained.

“Well, you could ask him. The worse he could do is say he is not.” John suggested.

“But...I am worried about the rejection. I know that he does not have to like me but..I am just afraid of rejection in general, no matter the situation. My parents basically already disowned me just for being me.” Taehyung told them. Sherlock knew this feeling too well.

“I still would at least talk to him about it. You never know what his real answer could be until you ask. But...that is up to you if you want to or not, though. No one is going to force you to do anything or should. Unless, you want to do it, that is up to you.” Sherlock said to him. Taehyung smiled.

“Thanks. I am glad that I am here.” Taehyung said to them. Both men smiled back at him.

“We are glad you're here, too, Taehyung.” John spoke up. All three of them finished eating their breakfast and then went on to do their own things. Taehyung headed out into the city while John and Sherlock went back to working on the case. Sherlock watched Taehyung headed out the door. He just hopes that Taehyung will be okay. The last thing that either Sherlock and John wanted was for the young man to get hurt because of them. Sherlock decided that he needed to call in a favor for this one and headed over to his phone to make that call.

 

**###**

 

 

Taehyung headed down to the boardwalk to meet with a friend of his named Namjoon. When he arrived on the boardwalk, he saw his friend, standing near and up against one of the side, looking into the distance at the ocean. Taehyung just stood there in awe. Namjoon was the most beautiful man in Taehyung's eyes. All of a sudden, Namjoon turned his head towards Taehyung's direction. Taehyung snapped out of it and began walking quickly again towards him. Namjoon smiled at him.

“Hey, TaeTae!” Namjoon exclaimed as he waved. Taehyung smiled back.

“Hey, Joonie.” Taehyung replied back then stopped walking as he reached him. The two boys were now standing face to face, looking at one another. Thinking about Sherlock and John’s words from earlier, he decided to confess how he felt about Namjoon. Whether it would break their friendship or not, Taehyung wanted to do it before he chickened out once again.

“Hey, Namjoon, c-can we go somewhere where we can have a little more privacy, please? I need to talm to you about something but I do not want to say it around other people.” Taehyung asked as he rubbed the back of his head a couple of times while slightly blushing. Namjoon nodded.

“Sure. Follow me.” Namjoon replied. Namjoon turned around and the two men starting walking to a nearby alley. Taehyung went in first then followed by Namjoon a couple of seconds later. They stood in the back of the alley. Taehyung just hoped that no one hears or sees them. The last thing he needed was an audience.

“So..what is it that you wanted to tell me?” Namjoon asked. Taehyung took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Namjoon, I know you are an ally of the LGBT community but...are you a part of the community yourself as well?” Taehyung replied and asked a question himself.

“I am.” Namjoon calmly said to him. Taehyung's eyes widened in shock.

“Really?” Taehyung asked. Namjoon nodded back.

“Yes. I am not afraid to admit it but I just never thought that I actually had to confirm it. I am pansexual and I knew I have been this way since I was little. Just never knew the term for it until I was 12.” Namjoon answered. That was the same age when Taehyung realized that he was gay.

“By the way...why are you asking?” Namjoon asked another question. Taehyung gulped before he spoke.

“The reason I am asking is because...is because...it is because I like you. I like you quite a lot. I know that you most likely may not like me back but I had to tell you.” Taehyung said to him. His confession felt like a huge weight off of his shoulders but at the same time, it felt like a an anvil just dropped out of the sky and landed on him. Taehyung was worried that Namjoon was going to cuss him out, punch him or just walk away but surprisingly, Namjoon did not do any of those. Instead, he just stood there. Taehyung gulped again.

“You’re not going to say anything or beat me up?” Taehyung asked.

“No. Why would I? You are just being honest with me. There is nothing wrong with that.” Namjoon answered.

“But I just confessed my feelings for you. Doesn't that make you feel awkward or weirded out?” Taehyung asked another question.

“Not at all. Not even in the slightest.” Namjoon replied. Taehyung was not sure what he should exactly do at this point. He felt like running away himself. Never in his life has he ever felt so embarrassed until this very moment. Suddenly, Taehyung felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Tae, do not worry. I am not mad at you or anything. Yeah, I am a little shocked but that's okay. Plus, I am not going to stop being your friend because of this either.” Namjoon told him with a smile on his face. Taehyung smiled back. Still...he did not get an answer as to if Namjoon felt the same way or not but yet...maybe he will...eventually but for now, just telling him was a huge step towards that and was satisfied with how it turned out.

“Now, lets head to Jungkook’s place. He wanted to show us that new game that he got.” Namjoon suggested. Taehyung nodded and the two men headed out of the alley and on their way to Jungkook’s house. As they walked, everything felt normal. Like, even after Taehyung confessed, nothing has changed much between the two of them….at least for Namjoon it has not. Namjoon deep down was a little bit taken back by the news of his friend’s confession but yet...he was happy about it. In fact, he was very happy about it.

Does Namjoon feel the same way about Taehyung? Hard to tell but that does not mean that he did not feel the same way and Taehyung was not expecting an answer right away either. For now, Taehyung just wanted to be able to close to him as much as he could. The two of the them made it to Jungkook’s house and spent the rest of the afternoon there before Taehyung had to return to Baker Street.

 


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is not exactly a popular kid in school and tends to be the odd duck of his fellow classmates. After recieving some harsh words from a bully, Taehyung decided that enough was enough.

 

It was a Monday morning. Taehyung sat at a table in the cafeteria by himself. His friends had morning club meetings to attend this morning so today, he had to fill his time before class all by himself. As he was reading a book that he took out of the library, a giant shadow suddenly covered the pages of what he was reading. Taehyung did not even pay attention and kept on reading.

“Hey! What are ya reading there?” A voice spoke and asked. Taehyung still ignored them and kept on reading.

“What are you deaf?” A different voice asked. Again, Taehyung did not say a word or looked up. All lf a sudden, his head was forcefully pulled up. He now was staring at 3 other boys. Especially amd directly at the leader of the three of them.

“No wonder your parents kicked you out. You don't like to listen to your elders.” The last boy piped up. Hearing them talk about his parents stung a bit on the inside but he kept calm. The leader let go of Taehyung. They decided they have had enough of Taehyung's silence for one day.

“Lets go guys. This faggot is not important to us anyway. We got better shit to do.” The leader spoke then turned around to leave. Taehyung was in thought for a couple of seconds and then looked up at the three boys once again. As he not even took three steps, the sound of book slamming caught their attention once again. This time, Taehyung was mad and not going to take their bullshit anymore.

“Awe, the little baby is angry, isn’t he.” The leader teased him. The other two boys laughed.

“Screw you!” Taehyung exclaimed loudly. Everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads to look at all four of them. The leader’s mood went from happy to sour in a matter of seconds.

“What did you just say to me?” The leader asked him in a furious tone. Taehyung was not going to back down now.

“Are YOU deaf? I said “screw you”.” Taehyung replied. All of a sudden, the leader rushed over to Taehyung and stood across the table from him, looking at his face.

“Do not think for a moment that I will not kick your ass because I am not afraid to whoop your ass and embarrass you right in front of anyone.” The leader spoke to him. Taehyung leaned forward.

“I’d like to see you try.” Taehyung taunted him. The leader suddenly swung his fist and hit Taehyung in the face. Gasps could be heard throughout the cafeteria. It hurt like hell but Taehyung kept his cool as he cheek turned red from where he was hit. He suddenly climbed over the table and pushed the leader to the ground as the two of them began to fight. A crowd formed as they threw punches on each other. Taehyung was getting the worst of it but he did not care but with all his strength, he flipped the leader onto his back and held him down in place.

“Yeah, my parents threw me out because they don't want a gay child but you know what, I am better off without them! And if anyone who thinks that the LGBT aren't human is stupid and ignorant as fuck! There is nothing wrong with the way I am. Do you hear me? NOT A DAMN THING!!” Taehyung said to him. A minute later, two teachers had to pull them apart. Taehyung was brought to the principal’s office. Taehyung had some blood on his from his nose and cuts but otherwise, he felt okay. He did not regret what he did either. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Before the principal could say a word, there was a knock at the door. Taehyung turned his head as he saw Sherlock and John walk into the room. Taehyung’s mind began to race he began to panic at the same time.

“Please sit down.” The principal instructed them. Sherlock sat on the left of Taehyung while John sat on the other side. Taehyung felt like melting then and there in the seat as he sat in the middle of the two.

“The reason I called you both here is because of an incident that happened a little bit ago involving Taehyung and another student.” The principal told them. It was obvious to the two men what kind of incident it was. John looked at Taehyung.

“Taehyung, what happened?’ John asked. Taehyung gulped before he spoke up.

“I..I got into a fight. I did not throw any punches but I held him down and verbally gave him an ass whooping. He started it and hit me first! Always bullying me and making feel like a piece of crap. I am so tired of it!” Taehyung told him as he was on the verge of tears. Sherlock suddenly placed his hand in the back of Taehyung's head and rubbed it gently.

“Geogjeong hajima. Modeun geos-i gwaenchanh-eul geos-ibnida (Do not worry. Everything to be okay).” Sherlock said to him. Taehyung could not take it anymore and leaned up against Sherlock as he began to cry.

“Naneun naega jeobchoghaneun modeun salamdeul-ege amuleon jimdo naeji anhneundago maengsehabnida (I swear I am nothing but a burden to every and anyone I come into contact with)!” Taehyung cried out.

“Not true, Taehyung. You are a good person. I promise you.” Sherlock said to him, trying to calm him down.

“We are also suspending him for three days.” The principal spoke. Sherlock and John turned to look at him while Taehyung was still leaned up against Sherlock.

“For what?! It was self defense!” John told them.

“We have witnesses saying that he jumped over a table.” The principal added. John looked at Taehyung.

“Is that true?” John asked him.

“Yes but I swear, I did not throw any punches!” Taehyung replied. Neither John nor Sherlock was upset or mad at the young boy. In fact, they were in some way proud of him.

“The other boy will recieve a week suspension for this. We understand the issue but we just can not have students fighting each other like savages.” The principal said to them. Sherlock and John was not happy about their decision but at the same time, this is something that Taehyung may actually need in his life right now. So much has happened to him within the last few months that Taehyung is surprised that he is able to have time to breath. A few more minutes later, the three of them left the office and school grounds, heading back to the flat.

The entire time, Taehyung was nervous to look at the two older men. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that did not settle with him well at all. He was worried that he was going to be in trouble but in a way, he was willing to take it. Sherlock could help but noticed the expression on Taehyung's face. He felt so bad for the boy. As they reached the building, John opened the door and the three went in and up the stairs. As John unlocked the door, Taehyung started to shake as he held onto his backpack tightly. Sherlock placed hand onto one of Taehyung's shoulders, causing him to slightly jump.

“Take it easy. There is no need to freak out.” Sherlock whispered loud enough for him to hear. Taehyung nodded and took a deep breath before they headed into the flat. When the door closed behind them, John looked at Taehyung,

“Taehyung, we are not mad at you or anything. We are also glad that you did not resort to violence. Do not think of this as a punishment before more of a mini vacation. You have been going through so much already and do not need to feel like you are being dragged even more.” John spoke to him. Taehyung felt such a relief.

“I promise that I am not a violent person. I...I just could not take it anymore and when he brought up my parents throwing me out, I lost it. I tried to keep calm but...I couldn't do it. I am so sorry.” Taehyung said to him as he started to cry again. John walked over and hugged him. Taehyung just sob in his arms. John rubbed his back.

“It’s okay. You did nothing wrong. Things like this happen.” John said to him.

“I feel so alone! I feel like I am just a curse of a human being. I don't even know why you both want to help me in the first place? I should have just been left alone to die on the streets.” Taehyung cried out.

“Please do not think that. You are way much more than you give yourself credit for, Taehyung. I know it is now easy right now but it will get better. Sherlock and I are not going to let anyone hurt you. We promise you. Just stay positive. If you feel like you're going to break down, just come talk to us, okay?” John told him. Taehyung stood back up and wiped away his tears as he nodded at John. John moves his arms, placed a hand in one of Taehyung's cheeks and rubbed it gently.

"Why don't you go upstars and get some rest." John suggested. Taehyung finally felt the pain as John moves his hand away. He has been feeling so numb that he did not relaize that he was in pain the entire time. Taehyung gently nodded and went to to the restroom to go take some pain meds and then his room. Sherlock looked over at John. 

"Did you make the call?" John asked. Sherlock nodded in response.

"I did on Saturday. I just hope no one goes after him because of me and I certainly do not want him to go back to his parents unless they change their ways. No one should disown their child for being they are. Poor Taehyung. He does not deserve to be treated like this." Sherlock spoke.

"No child does, Sherlock. No child ever deserves to be like that. Regardless of age." John said back.

"I agree with you. ..Taehyung is going to need a lot of help a support to get through this and I personally do not thnk that the two of us can do this alone." Sherlock told him.

"What do you suggest?" John asked. Sherlock had an idea.

"I know that I usually am not the one who would say this but I want to meet his friends. Maybe we can ask them to look out for him when we aren't able to." Sherlock suggested. John thouggt about it for a moment.

"I think that is a good idea but lets talk to them when Taehyung is not around. I do not want him to get suspicious or think we are doing something behimd his back amd end up loosing his trust. Maybe we can let them sleepover here and then I can get Taehyung away for a few minutes while you soeak to them." John also suggested.

"Good idea but for now, I think Taehyung just needs some rest. We can talk about this another tome but we should do this as soon as possible." Sherlock said.

"Agreed." John said back. The two of them went into the kitchen while Taehyung stayed in his room for mlst of the day, trying to get rid of his ruthless headache. Not just Taehyung but Sherlock and John had their work cut out for them. Taehyung was going to need all support he can get. 

 

 


	3. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has been relfecting on Taehyung's confession but he may have been relfecting on it a little bit too much and ends up coming not just to one of his parents but both of them in the process.

 

 

Namjoon has been in his room for the last hour, thinking about things that has happened recently. Mainly, he couldn't get his friend’s confession out of his head. Since then, he just has not been able to focus much on just about anything. Except only on Taehyung. That’s all he could think about. He was not mad or anything at his friend. How could he be? All Namjoon ever wants is people to be honest with him, even if it leaves him shocked. Though...Namjoon did having feelings towards Taehyung as well but he was not sure what to exactly do with them.

As he let out a sigh, Namjoon heard a knock on his bedroom door. He turned his head to the door.

“Namjoon? Is everything okay?” A voice said from the other side. It was his mother’s voice. He sat up on the bed.

“Come on in.” Namjoon responded. The door opened and his mother peaked her head into the room then looked over at him while he was still sitting on his bed. His mother walked on in and then closed the door behind her before making her way to his bed and sat down in front of him on the side of it. Namjoon looked down at his blanket on the bed. His mom placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” His mother asked. Namjoon was not sure if she should tell her. He was not out yet to his family and Taehyung is basically the only person who knew that he was pansexual at this point. Even though, he doesn't feel like he should have to come out, in this case, he may have to. Namjoon just hoped that his parents are more accepting that he thinks they are.

“Are you an ally of the LGBT community?” Namjoon asked right off the bat. His mother was not sure why he was asking but she was going to be honest with him. Agter all, he was being very serious about it.

“Yes, I am.” She answered him. That made start to feel a little bit better but he still had more questions to ask his Mother.

“How would you feel if you had and/or have a family member that was gay or even bisexual?” Namjoon asked another question.

“Well, as long as they are not hurting anyone and is a nice person, sexuality or gender is not an issue with me. Love is love, no matter what race, gender, size and/or sexual orientation you are. By the way...are you asking me about this, dear?” His Mother replied and then asked a question herself. Namjoon gulped before he spoke another word to her.

“Well, let me make this easier to understand. How would you feel, for example, if I was attracted to someone who is the same sex as I am?” Namjoon answered and asked. It all started to click to for his mother.

“Sweetie, are you trying to tell me that you are gay?” His Mother asked. Namjoon looked at her but did not reply this time. Instead, he started to tear up. His heart could not take the pressure. He suddenly felt his mom wrap her arms around him and hold him close to her body, placing his head onto her one of her shoulders.

“Please do not cry, honey. There is no need to be afraid.” His mother told him.

“What about Dad? If he found out, he will disown me!” Namjoon piped up as he cried.

“No, he will not. I promise you. Your father will not disown you for being gay. We both love and support you, no matter what.” His mom said to him.

“Are you sure?” Namjoon asked.

“Yes. I am very sure. Your father is not that type of person.” His Mom reassured him. Namjoon wrapped his arms around his mother and sobbed more.

“Awe, Joonie. Everything is okay. You do not worry about being afraid to be yourself.” His mother spoke as he rubbed his back gently.

“I...I am okay now. I am not crying because I am sad or scared. I am crying because I am happy, eomma.” Namjoon explained to her. His mother suddenly smiled as a tear streamed down on her cheek. The two of them hugged for another couple of minutes as Namjoon cried and started to calm down. When they removed their arms from each other, they looked at each other.

“Also, please do not tell Dad or any of the other family members. I rather tell the myself when I am ready.” Namjoon said to her. His mother nodded as she smiled at him.

“I won’t but remember, at least when you are around me, do not be afraid to talk about guys around me. ...Do you have a guy that you are interested/attracted to at school?” His mother said and then asked. Namjoon nodded.

“Well, one of my friends recently told me that he likes me in that way. I have not been able to stop thinking about it since then.” Namjoon answered.

“How do you feel about it?” His mother asked another question. Namjoon took a breath.

“At first, I was shocked but actually...I have liked him for a while now. I did not tell him because I was not sure how to tell him or what to exactly at that time.” Namjoon responded.

“Is he expecting an answer as soon as possible?” She asked another question.

“He didn't say he was but I do not want to leaving him hanging on for one for too long.” Namjoon replied.

“Do you feel ready to date?” His Mother asked another question once more. Namjoon nodded.

“I do not see anything wrong with it. If you truly like him and you know that he likes you, then go for it. I trust you and your judgement. Just be careful, that is all I am going to say.” His Mother told him, trying to give him some advice. Only if his Mom knew what he was truly like outside of the house and in the streets.

“Thanks, eomma.” Namjoon said back with a smile on his face.

“You are welcome, sweetheart.” His Mom said. As she got up from the bed, he realized that he needed to say one more thing.

“Oh, ma.” Namjoon suddenly piped up. She stopped and turned to look at him.

“Yes?” She responded.

“I forgot to mention that I am not exactly gay. I am and considered to be _pansexual_. I am not just attracted to men and/or women. I am attracted to all genders and I am not exactly about looks either. I am attracted to personality. Sure, some people may consider it the same as as bisexuality but it is more than that which is why I consider myself more pan than bi, if that makes sense to you.” Namjoon explained to her.

“It does. Regardless, I love you and I just want you to be happy because that is all that matters to your father and I.” His Mother responded back. Namjoon smiled more as he felt a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. The only thing that was left is telling his father. He may wait a bit, though, before telling his Dad. It took a lot to tell his Mom and Namjoon was not sure if he can handle round two of this in one day...but...he did not want to wait too long.

 

**###**

 

Later that afternoon/ early evening, Namjoon was in the garage, working on a project to help his stress. All of a sudden, the door opened and his father walked into the room. Namjoon looked up at his Dad. His father looked straight at Namjoon. Namjoon froze in place.

“Namjoon, how come you were afraid to tell me?” His Dad suddenly asked. He was not sure what he was talking about but he had somewhat of an idea of what he was talking about.

“Afraid to tell you what?” Namjoon asked. His father took a deep breath before he spoke.

“That you are a homosexual.” His father answered. Namjoon blushed and felt betrayed at the same time.

“Mom told you?” Namjoon asked, feeling nervous.

“Well, she did not tell me but when we were talking, she mentioned she spoke to you about something but never said that you were. I just sort of guess it and I see that I am correct, aren't I?” His father explained. Namjoon nodded as he looked at the ground. His father walked over and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

“Namjoon, I am not homophobic or anything like that but...I do not understand why you were afraid to tell me.” His father told him. Namjoon was not sure what to tell him.

“Because I was not sure how you would react if I did tell you. You may not be homophobic but I was worried how you would feel if you had a son that like the same sex as them. But...I I am not gay but I am attracted to personality of not just women and men but of all genders.” Namjoon explained to him.

“I know it is not easy in this world to be gay, bisexual or even trans but you are just like everyone else. You are _human_. Plus, there is only one you on this entire planet and you should feel like you have to hide yourself or who you are because some people can get their heads out their own asses. Just. Be. You.” His Dad said to him with a smile in his face. Namjoon looked up at his father. At least he knew now that his Mother kept her promise and that she was right that his father accepts and still loves him.

“I am sorry if this made you feel uncomfortable or scared, son. I do not want you to feel like you can not tell me things. You’re my child. Parents who cannot accept their child for who they are is not a parent at all. I love you, no matter what. As long as they do not hurt you and you're happy, that is all that matters to me. Do you understand?” His father said to him and then asked. Namjoon nodded as he smiled.

“Yes, Dad. I do understand.” Namjoon replied back. His Dad carefully wrapped around his arms around him and gave his son a hug. Namjoon teared up in his father’s arms as he sat on the chair and hugged his father back. His father teared up as well. From a small crack in the door, Namjoon’s mother was watching the entire thing go down with a smile on her face.

“I love you, Dad.” Namjoon piped up.

“I love you, too, son. Never forget that and I am always here for you.” The said back to him.

“I won't. I promise!” Namjoon responded back. A few seconds laters, there was a knock on the door and the mother peaked her head into the garage.

“Is everything alright?” She asked them. The two men stopped hugging so the Dad can look over at his wife.

“Yes, dear. Everything is just fine.” The father replied. Namjoon nodded in agreement as he looked at his mother. The mother nodded at the two of them.

“I am glad. By the way, dinner will be ready in a bit.” She said to them.

“Thanks, Mom.” Namjoon said to them. She nodded once again and then headed back inside to finish up dinner. The two men moved their arms off of each other but kept eye contact.

“You going to be okay?” His father asked.

“Yeah. I definitely think I am going to be okay.” Namjoon answered. The father and then left the garage a minute later, heading back in the house, leaving Namjoon alone in the garage once again. Namjoon let out a happy sigh then turning back around and finishing up what he was working in before heading inside the house for dinner with his parents.

It felt wonderful to have parents that accept and love him, no matter what. He just only wished that Taehyung’s parents felt the same about him. He worried about Taehyung so much. He also loves him so much as well. Namjoon made a decision on how he was going to handle the situation with Taehyung. Deep down, he feels ready to be in love and have a boyfriend. He just hopes that he can Taehyung safe. There was some things that he was not willing to tell Taehyung because if so, Taehyung could lose more than just his parents. Namjoon was not going to let anything happen to him. No matter what the cost was.


	4. One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is a fellow student and a friend of Taehyung and Namjoon's that has a few secrets of his own to tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a Jungkook-centric chapter.

 

 

Jungkook stepped off the bus stop that was about two blocks away from his house. The other students that got off when to their houses but Jungkook stood on the sidewalk for a couple of seconds, looking around him. The air was a little chilly even though, he was wearing his warmest sweater-jacket. Something did not feel right to Jungkook. Recently, his PTSD and IED has been severe and even worse when he is asleep. At school, he seemed okay but in the back of his mind today, something just seemed...off.

His mind kept racing so fast that he started not to be able to keep up with it. Jungkook was not also taking his medication like his suppose to so part of it was his fault but with the side effects being so harmful to him, who could blame him? He was so afraid to tell his parents because he did not want to feel like he “failed” them because the medication was not working like it is suppose to. Luckily, Jungkook was able to snap out of his amd headed on his way home.

As he started walking down the sidewalk, he heard his phone beep. He stopped and reached into his pocket to grabbed it to look at the screen. It was a text message from his father.

 **Dad:** _Hey, kiddo! Mom and I are gonna be maybe home a little later tonight. We’ll pick up food for dinner tonight on our way home. Love ya!_

Jungkook read the message and put his phone back and continued on his way home. When he was halfway there, his stomach started to feel rumbly.

“Maybe I should have eaten breakfast today. I’ll have a small snack when I get home to carry me over until dinner. Hope Mom and Dad bring home burgers tonight. Been craving cheeseburgers for a few days now. Man..I am so hungry.” Jungkook thought to himself. He just hoped that he did not end up getting sick because of it. That is the last thing he needs right now. He barely could function right now as it is. Thank goodness that he was not far from home now. Jungkook clutched one of the straps of his backpack as he started to walk a little more faster.

When he arrived, he grabbed his key and hurried up the steps of the front porch. His hunger was starting to get to him and he could not wait to get something in his stomach. As he out his key into the keyhole on the door, he felt the presence of someone behind him but when Jungkook turned quickly to look behind him, no one was there. Jungkook turned his head back around and brushed it off as he finished unlocking the door. As soon as he opened it enough, he rushed inside and shut it behind him as fast as he got inside.

Jungkook out his backpack against the wall near the door and rushed into the kitchen. He grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl on the countertop. Jungkook peeled it and scarfed it down so fast until there was nothing but the peel left in his hand. Jungkook felt so much better after getting even a little bit of food in his stomach. He tossed the peel in the trash and when to go grab his backpack then headed upstairs to start on his homework. He liked trying to finish it before he parents got home and/or before dinner.

 

###

 

 

About an hour and a half later as Jungkook started on his English homework, he suddenly heard a “ticking” sound. He usually had his radio on but today, he just did not feel like having any music on. It was like a clock but Jungkook did not have a type of clock in there that could to that. Certain sounds messed with him and he could not handle it. All of a sudden, he heard a voice. It was a familiar voice but this certain voice he hated so much. It was like a family member but one that he wished that would not visit often or even at all.

“You should have not eaten that banana. You are going to get so fat.” The voice said to him. Jungkook was going to try to not let it get to him.

“Shut up.” Jungkook suddenly responded to it. He heard it laugh back at him.

“Awe. Poor, pathetic Kookie. Do you seriously believe that you can go against me?” The voice asked him.

“I am stronger than you think I am. You don't own me nor will I bow down to you, no matter what you try to do to me.” Jungkook replied, trying to stay positive through all of this. The voice manically laughed at Jungkook for a couple of seconds. Even though Jungkook meant it, the voice always need how to push his buttons and do it very well, too.

“That is complete bullshit and you know it! I am surprised to see you to be able to function as you have been. Face it, Jungkook, you are nothing. If only the rest of the world could see you for what you truly are. A monster.” The voice told him. As much as he wanted to fight it, he started to feel like he was going to lose.

“No, I am not a monster! I am someone, not a monster or just nothing. I am Jungkook!” Jungkook said, starting to shake as he felt like he was about to lose control of himself.

“Keep telling yourself, buddy. We both know how this will end. How are you going to explain it to your parents this time, huh? Like I said, you are pathetic.” The voice said. Jungkook held himself in the chair. He was on the verge of tears.

“Why don't you just leave me alone?!” Jungkook shouted.

“Because I love seeing how you reaction and you know you love being this way. You only seek help because of your parents. Deep down in your heart, you know they should have left you in foster care. There were plenty of more and qualified children than you that should have been better options for them.” The voice spoke, taunting him. That broke him. Jungkook stood up as he tossed his english book in the table.

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I AM NOT YOUR TOY. I AM A FUCKING HUMAN BEING!! JUST LET ME BE!!” Jungkook shouted as tears streamed down his face. He just could not take it anymore and just ran over to his bed, buried his face in his pillow as much as he could and just let out the loudest scream that he could. After he lifted up his head, the voice was gone. Jungkook turned around and laid on the bed and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I cannot take this shit anymore! I need to do something about this but I am afraid to tell my parents.” Jungkook said to himself. Suddenly, his phone dinged. He looked over and then sat up on the bed before getting off of it to go grab it. When he looked at the screen, it was a text from his Mother.

 **Mom:**   _Sweetie! I was able to get off of work early! Dad is still going to be home later and pick up food for dinner. See you soon! Love you!_

All of a sudden, Jungkook got an idea. Maybe he did not have to tell both parents at once about what has been going in but he did not want to bombard his Mom just as soon as she got home. But the sooner he talked to her or both of them, the sooner and better it would be for him. He can not let his mental health take a bigger toll that it already has been taking. Jungkook decided to try to finish as much of his homework as he can before she gets home. English was not his best subject, which is why he leaves for last. At least he was getting better at it day by day. Also, he was now calmer than he was just a few minutes ago.

30 minutes later, he heard his Mom’s car pull into the driveway. Jungkook got up from the chair and from at his desk to look out the window to see his Mom getting out off the car. He took a deep breath and headed downstairs just as she got into the house. His mother looked at him with a smile on her face.

“Hi there! How was school today?” His mother asked. Jungkook hesitated for a second before answering.

“It was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just the usual.” Jungkook replied. His mother noticed his face and walked over and placed one of her hands into one of her son’s cheeks. She felt the wetness on them from his tears.

“Honey, are you feeling okay?” His mother asked. Jungkook nodded but then, she noticed his eyes. He knew that he was caught. He did not want to say anything but now, he had no choice.

“Have you been crying, my sweet Kookie?” His Mom asked. Jungkook nodded again. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her body.

“Awe, sweetie. Did you have another episode?” She asked another question.

“Yeah.” Jungkook answered.

“Have you been taking your medication like you are suppose to?” She asked even yet, another question. Jungkook could not lie to her. Plus, this was his chance.

“No. I had to stop taking it because it was making vomit and nauseous. I tried my best to try to keep taking it but I just couldn't do it.” Jungkook answered.

“How long have you not been taking it?” His Mom asked one more question. Jungkook gulped. He started to become afraid of what her reaction would and/or could be.

“A..a month. I was so scared about telling you because I feel like I would just be stressing you out.” Jungkook answered as he started to cry more. His morner hugged him a little more tighter and kissed the top of his head.

“Jungkook. You never have to be afraid to tell us anything. We not only love you but we also want to help you feel better and support you. Your mental health is not worth risking and I know that you get nervous at times. You are our son. Never forget that, please.” His Mother spoke. Jungkook hugged her back.

“Thanks, Mom. It’s just...it is just that I do not think of myself highly nor feel like I am good enough for anyone.” Jungkook spoke.

“Hun, you are an amazing, young man. Never let anyone tell you or you think that you aren't. Also, we are so proud of you. I know it has not been easy for you but I promise you, it will get better. It will take time. We just got to find something that works.” His Mother told him. Jungkook smiled.

“You both are proud of me?” Jungkook asked.

“Yes. Very proud of you, my bunny.” She replied back. Jungkook’s smile became even wider, giving his Mother one of his bunny-like smiles, hench her nickname for him.

“Thanks again, Mama.” Jungkook told her.

“You're welcome, hun. I will call your psychiatrist tomorrow and make an appointment.” She said back to him. The two of them hugged for another minute then let go. He felt so better about this situation but yet...he knew that the feelings were not going to go away. Jungkook went up to finish his homework before coming back downstairs to help his Mom set up the dinner table before the father came home. Jungkook just wished and hoped that these urges and episodes will stop sooner but deep down, he highly doubted it.


	5. You Should Reconsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung accidentally hears a conversation between Sherlock and Mycroft but what he hears may cause more than just a little drama for the young boy.

 

Taehyung walked down the hallway as he looked at the screen of his cellphone. He was about to head out, he overheard something going on in the living room of the flat. It was a conversation and he knew one of the voices was Sherlock but he could not tell who the other person's voice was. As much as he just wanted to let it go, his curiosity was getting the better of him. Taehyung snuck over to the archway to the living room and carefully stayed back as he poked his head out to gaze at what was going on. 

 

Sherlock stood in the middle of the room facing other man who a little older than him. The older man was dressed somewhat formal but also held an umbrella in one hand while looking at Sherlock. What they were talking about confused the younger boy...at first. It definitely was a heated conversation at that.

 

“I am surprised that they let you keep a child in place.” The man spoke to Sherlock.

 

“I am not heartless or ignorant, Mycroft. John and I can take care of a child and so far, nothing bad has happened.” Sherlock said back.

 

“Not  _ yet _ .” Mycroft spoke back. 

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” Sherlock asked.

 

“You know what I am talking about! It is just a matter of time before the young boy’s life is in danger. Do you even consider that before taking him into your home?” Mycroft replied. Sherlock knew what is possible of what could happen but he is not going to risk Taehyung’s life nor let him get into any danger nor trouble. Mycroft adjusted the umbrella in his hand.

 

“By the way, what made you want to take him into your home in the first place? What did you see in him?” Mycroft asked a couple of questions.

 

“Taehyung is a good kid. He may have issues but that does not make him less of a human being. Plus, he had no one. John and I are willing to be there for and take care of him. Taehyung deserves a chance to be a teenager without being stressed or scared to be himself.” Sherlock explained.

 

“What about his actual parents? How do they feel about two strangers taking care of their son?” Mycroft asked another couple of questions.

 

“Apparently, they do not care what happens to him nor who has him but I  _ do _ . They do not deserve to be called “parents” if they can not accept and love their child for being who they are.” Sherlock answered. Taehyung smiled as he watched them. It was a wonderful feeling to know that Sherlock cares about him. On the other hand, Mycroft was not happy about this at all.

 

“Sherlock, I do not approve of this. Not a single bit of this at all.” Mycroft spoke.

 

“And I am not asking you to nor care enough what you think! What matters to me is Taehyung’s well-being and health, both mental and physical. He’s also more intelligent than you think. Taehyung can go far if he puts his mind to it.” Sherlock spoke back. Mycroft let out a sigh. He was not thinking that Taehyung was a bad kid or anything like that but...he was also thinking about his well-being as well. Especially when it comes being around Sherlock.

 

“Maybe he would be better off in a foster home.” Mycroft muttered to himself. Taehyung could not understand or read Mycroft’s lips but Sherlock definitely knew what the hell he was saying. Loud and clear.

 

“Excuse me?! What makes you think that a foster home is going to be any better?” Sherlock asked, feeling a bit irritated at the same time.

 

“There are more well-qualified people who can take care of him, brother.” Mycroft told him.

 

“How dare you! I am not incapable, Mycroft! I know how to take care of a child. You do not know anything about me but yet, you judge me on what I can and can not do. Plus, he’s 16. After 18, the foster care system is not going to help him. He has a better chance with us.” Sherlock said to Mycroft.

 

“Do you seriously plan on letting him stay here until he’s 18?” Mycroft asked.

 

“Yes and even longer if that is what it takes. I am not going to give up on him. I fully intend to keep my promise to him.” Sherlock replied. Taehyung smiled.

 

“He must be insane to trust you.” Mycroft suddenly piped up. Taehyung's smile disappeared. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that they were going to have a huge fight and Taehyung worried that it was going to be his fault.  Sherlock was now pissed off at his older brother.

 

“Mycroft, leave. You have overstayed your welcome. I am not going to let you disrespect and talk about Taehyung like this.”  Sherlock told him. All of a sudden, Sherlock noticed Taehyung from the corner of his eye. Sherlock turned his head towards Taehyung. 

 

“It is okay, Taehyung. You do not have to hide.” Sherlock spoke to him. Taehyung came out of his hiding place, feeling nervous. He couldn't even look at the two older men. Sherlock felt so bad for him.

 

“I am sorry that you heard all of that, Taehyung. Please, do not feel embarrassed. He should not have said that in the first place.” Sherlock told him. Taehyung nodded but still could not look up at them. BUT...he did have a question burning in the back of his mind.

 

“Do you think I am insane, Sherlock?” Taehyung suddenly asked. Sherlock placed a hand on Taehyung's shoulder.

 

“Of course I do not think that. I mean it, too.” Sherlock replied. Mycroft rolled his eyes and Sherlock saw it. He looked over at Mycroft.

 

“Could you for one moment not be an arse?” Sherlock asked him. Mycroft didn't say a word. He looked at his watch.

 

“I think I should get going.” Mycroft suggested.

 

“Good idea.” Sherlock mumbled. Before Mycroft left, Taehyung has something to say. He looked up at Mycroft.

 

“Sir, before you go, I just wanted to say a couple of things.” Taehyung spoke. Mycroft focused on Taehyung. Taehyung gulped but he was not going to back down. 

 

“Before I met Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson, I did not have anyone. Not even a friend.My own family even before I came out of the closet wanted nothing to do with me. When I met Sherlock and John, I felt so happy that someone out there cares enough about me to even want to talk to me. When they offered to take me in, I was ecstatic. Since then, I have felt that I truly have a  _ family _ . It may not be a blood family but it is the best family that I have ever had. I am sorry that you can not understand that but maybe in time, you will.” Taehyung said to him. Sherlock smiled. Mycroft nodded at the young boy.

 

“I still would recommend for you to be cautious but I can see that you are wise. Sherlock was not wrong about you being smart either, not that I doubted that or anything.” Mycroft spoke back to him. Taehyung smiled. A minute later, Mycroft took his leave and headed out of the flat. When Mycroft closed the door behind him, Sherlock looked at Taehyung again.

 

“I am proud of you.” Sherlock suddenly spoke up. Taehyung looked at Sherlock as he blushed. Sherlock was still smiling.

 

“Y-you are?” Taehyung asked. Sherlock nodded back. For some reason, Taehyung started to tear up, which caused Sherlock to go into a panic.

 

“Taehyung?! Did I say something wrong?!” Sherlock asked. Taehyung wiped away his tears as he spoke.

 

“No. You did not do anything wrong. I am just so happy right now.” Taehyung answered. Sherlock took a big sigh of relief.

 

“I am glad that you're happy.” Sherlock said to him. He was not used to this to raising to kid but he was glad that Taehyung was happy. Sherlock just hoped that nothing goes wrong but with his line of work, he was going to need to be extra careful...for Taehyung's sake.

 

“Come on, let's go play a board or something.” Sherlock suddenly suggested. 

 

“What about your work?” Taehyung asked him.

 

“That can wait for a bit. Come on, you go pick one and we’ll play the one that you choose. I set up the table.” Sherlock answered. A huge smile appeared on Taehyung's face and rushed off to go pick a board game. Sherlock chuckled to himself then went to go set up the table. It felt wonderful.

 

“I could get used to this.” Sherlock thought to himself as he set up the table for him and Taehyung. Taehyung came back with a checkers set.

 

“Is that what you want to play?” Sherlock asked. Taehyung nodded. Sherlock nodded back and Taehyung came over to him and helped set up the game.

 

###

 

Two hours passed before either of them realized the time. John even came back from doing errands and has been watching them for the past 30-45 minutes. Suddenly, Taehyung smiled as he moved his last piece. Sherlock and John were amazed at how good Taehyung was at checkers.

 

“You're really good at this.” John said to Taehyung.

 

“Thanks! I usually used to play by myself so I am mostly self-taught but glad my skills haven’t failed me when going up against another person.” Taehyung said to John. Sherlock and John felt a little sad to hear that he played alone. 

 

“Wanna give it another go but with John?” Sherlock asked. Before he could reply, Taehyung's phone beeped. He looked at the screen. It was a message from Jungkook. Sherlock looked over at him.

 

“Taehyung?” Sherlock asked another question. Taehyung looked up at Sherlock then at John.

 

“Um...maybe next time. A friend of mine needs help with something. I am so sorry.” Taehyung replied. John nodded. John admired that Taehyung had not only a big but a good heart as well.

 

“It is okay. Go help your friend. There will be plenty of more times for us to play checkers.” John said to him.

 

“Thanks.” Taehyung spoke. He got off of the couch then headed to his room to go talk to his friend. Sherlock and John began to put away the checkers set. 

 

“Mycroft was here today.” Sherlock suddenly spoke to John.

 

“Oh? How did that go?” John asked.

 

“Eh. I wanted to toss him out the window. He was talking about how we should not have Taehyung in our home and a foster home is a better idea for him but I believe Taehyung changed his mind on that. You should have seen him. He stood up to Mycroft. Also, I do believe Taehyung likes being with us.” Sherlock answered.

 

“I think the same thing. I also saw that he took out the trash to the dumpster earlier. At least he also does his chores without question.” John told him. Suddenly, Sherlock got an idea.

 

“Maybe we should give some sort of reward for earlier.” Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. John smirked back.

 

“What do you suggest?” John asked.

 

“I wonder what Taehyung has been wanting for dinner.” Sherlock suggested. John nodded. Suddenly, Taehyung appeared in the room. The look on his face was neutral.

 

“Everything okay? How is your friend?” John asked him. Taehyung nodded.

 

“Just thinking and he is okay. He had a question about an assignment at school from a class we both are in the same hour for. I was just thinking about something.” Taehyung replied.

 

“About what?” Sherlock this time asked a question. Taehyung sighed.

 

“Am...Am I allowed to date?” Taehyung suddenly asked. This surprised both older men.

 

“What brought this on exactly?” John asked. Taehyung sighed before he spoke.

 

“I..I told this guy at school that I like him but the thing is...he never exactly gave a response if he liked me or not, though. It is more of just curious than anything but what if he does end up saying that he likes me as well?.” Taehyung explained. Sherlock knew what he wanted to tell Taehyung but he was more curious about what John’s answer was going to be.

 

“Do you feel ready to date?” John asked another question. Taehyung nodded.

 

“I do. Whether it is with this guy or not, I do feel ready to be in a relationship with someone but I am not going to date someone that I know very little about nor at all.” Taehyung told them both.

 

“Well, I am not exactly going into detail about the good and bad side of dating at a young age but I think you know what to do and right from wrong.” John said to him.

 

“I do.” Taehyung responded. John smiled.

 

“Then, I think you're ready. All I am going to say is just be careful.” John told him. Sherlock was a little shocked but not surprised by his answer. Taehyung smiled. 

 

“By the way, is there anything you have been wanting for dinner that you have been craving lately?” Sherlock asked. Taehyung thought about it for a moment before giving an answer.

 

“I am not sure. I want pizza but I also want a cheeseburger.” Taehyung replied. John had an idea.

 

“Flip a coin.” John suggested.

 

“Huh?” Taehyung asked. John took a nickel out of his pocket and handed it to Taehyung.

 

“Flip a coin to see which one you want. Do a two out of three. Whichever side you get two out of the three times, that’s what we will have for dinner tonight.” John explained. Taehyung nodded. On the count of three, Taehyung begun flipping the coin in his hand. He decided heads for burgers and tails for pizza. When he flipped the coin the first time, it landed on the burgers side but the second time he flipped it, it landed on the pizza side and making it a tie between the two choices. The final time, it landed on the pizza side once again.

 

“Pizza.” Taehyung spoke up. John nodded and grabbed a menu from the draw of the side table near his armchair. Taehyung sat next to Sherlock on the couch as they discussed what they wanted to order. Sherlock noticed a look on Taehyung’s face as John was on the phone.

 

“Modeunge gwaenchanh-eungeoya (Is everything okay)?” Sherlock whispered to him, asking a question in Korean.

 

“Nae chinguga jeongsinjeog in geochin paechileul tong-gwahago iss-eumyeo naneun geuleul geogjeonghagoissda (A friend of mine is just going through a mental rough patch and I am worried about him).” Taehyung explained to him, whispering back. Sherlock placed a hand onto Taehyung’s shoulder.

 

“Geu gibun-i eotteonji abnida. Geuga pil-yohan geos-i iss-eumyeon allyeojugo, yeogie ol su issdago malhaejuseyo (I know how that feels. Let him know if he needs anything, just tell him he can come over here).” Sherlock spoke back to him.

 

“Gamsa (Thanks).” Taehyung responded.

 

“Munje eobs-eo (No problem).” Sherlock said back to him. John finished up the order in the phone then looked at the two of them.

 

“So, we got a bit of time until the food gets here so, let's talk.” John suggested. He looked at Taehyung. Taehyung gulped.

 

“So, how is school going for you?” John asked him.

 

“It is going okay, I guess. There is nothing really much to talk about when it comes to school. Just mostly  _ boring _ . Well...at least boring to me in some case but not all.” Taehyung answered.

 

“I know that feeling. For me, it was because I knew a lot of what they were teaching already. What is it for you that makes school boring?” Sherlock told him then asked.

 

“I am not exactly sure. I mean, I am somewhat fluent in English and stuff so it is not hard for me to understand some of it or try to guess. But it is just not getting my attention. I do the work and listen but it just not  _ fun _ .” Taehyung explained. 

 

“Sometimes it is not suppose to be but I get what you mean. You need something to get  _ motivated _ .” John told him. Taehyung nodded. Though, his lack of concentration in his studies was not exactly because of a language barrier. Sherlock even could tell that it was definitely much more than that but decided to let it go. After what happened with Mycroft and everything else that has been going on, the last thing Taehyung needed was more stress in his life. The three of them spent more time on the couch until the pizza arrived. They went into the kitchen to eat dinner and ended up talking even more for a couple of hours before Taehyung decided to head to bed early for the night.

 

As Taehyung got out of the shower, he saw the screen of his phone light up. He turned on his bed light and quickly walked over to his phone then picked it off of his desk. It was a message from Namjoon. Taehyung’s heart and mind began to race as he read the message.

 

**Namjoon:** _ Hey! Sorry I have not been in touch with you this weekend. I was busy with family stuff and did not have time to do much. By the way, I need to talk to you after school tomorrow. It is nothing bad but...I feel like you should hear this and before school is not such a good idea for this either. Anyway, see ya at school tomorrow! Night, Tae. _

 

Taehyung gulped. Taehyung still was not ever the fact that he told his friend that he has a crush on/is in love with him. He was not going to dwell on it, though. Plus, it may not even be about that at all. Taehyung sent him back a quick reply and then turned off his phone for the night. He laid on the bed then let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Looks like I am going to need to get a lot of sleep tonight. I need to do something get my mind of this as well or I am not going to get  _ any  _ sleep at all.” Taehyung thought to himself. He got up from his bed and went to go turn off his bedroom light and got back into bed. Taehyung got comfortable on his side and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

Whatever Namjoon needed to tell him...Taehyung just hoped that everything will be okay. Sherlock came into a couple of hours later to see a sleeping Taehyung. He quietly walked into his room and stood near the side of the bed. Sherlock and John are worried and care about him. He placed a hand onto Taehyung’s head and rubbed his hair a couple of times.

 

“Taehyung, I know you can not hear me right now but I hope that everything goes well for you. No matter how long it takes, I am not going to let you go to foster care. You can stay as long as it takes. I know we have not known each other much but to me, it feels like you are my son. Never feel afraid to speak up or talk if you need it. I love you, Taehyung. Night.” Sherlock quietly said to Taehyung then left the room, leaving Taehyung alone once again to sleep for the rest of the night and until morning.


	6. Guess You Know Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon finally gives Taehyung his answer about how he truly feels about him.

 

Namjoon was leaning up against the fence outside the school, waiting for Taehyung to show up while sucking on a lollipop. His palms felt sweaty as he waited for him. He needed to get this off of his chest as soon as possible. ...Namjoon just hopes that everything goes smoothly. As he took a look at his watch, he saw Taehyung coming his way. Namjoon looked up at him and took the lollipop out of his mouth.

 

“I am so glad you made it!” Namjoon said to him. Taehyung stopped in front of him.

 

“Sorry for being a little late. Our English teacher wanted to speak with me about something.” Taehyung told him.

 

“It is fine.” Namjoon responded to him. Taehyung looked up at him.

 

“So...What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Taehyung asked. Namjoon looked around and sighed.

 

“Not going to lie..I have been thinking about what you told me.” Namjoon said to him. Taehyung could lie about what he was talking about but he knew. Taehyung gulped.

 

“Namjoon, it is okay if you do not feel the same way about me. I just had to tell you because I could not keep it bottled up inside. I just still hope we can be friends.” Taehyung said back to him. Namjoon’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh! Well...that is not exactly what I was going to tell you. Actually, I...” Namjoon told him before suddenly stopped talking. Taehyung was confused.

 

“What are you saying? Namjo-!” Taehyung was suddenly cut off but suddenly feeling one of Namjoon’s hands on his cheek. He blushed.

 

“Namjoon?” Taehyung asked before Namjoon suddenly leaned a little more closer towards Taehyung and placed his lips against Taehyung’s. Taehyung was taken by surprise and was not sure what to do. He felt so excited and happy but at the same time, he felt nervous and shy. Namjoon pulled away several seconds later and looked at Taehyung once again., who was panting.

 

“I guess now you know how I feel about you, too.” Namjoon said to him. Taehyung nodded. Namjoon suddenly caressed Taehyung’s cheek.

 

“I like you, too, TaeTae. I have for a while now. The reason I did not say anything when you told me about how _you_ felt, it was because I was in shock...a happy shock. To know the person I like feels the same about me made my heart sing but I did not know what to say or do at the time so that’s why I haven’t told you until now. ...I hope you are not mad at me.” Namjoon explained to him. Taehyung smiled.

 

“Not at all and I understand. I am happy that you feel the same way about me, too.” Taehyung said back to him. Namjoon smiled back at him.

 

“Also...would you be my boyfriend?” Namjoon asked him. Taehyung let out a little squeal and wrapped his arms around Namjoon.

 

“Yes! I will be your boyfriend, Joonie!!” Taehyung answered him. Namjoon hugged him back. Both of them felt so excited about their new relationship. Several seconds later, the two boys let go of each other and held hands. From a distance, there was a car parked, watching the two of them.

 

“Also...I would like to take you out on a date Friday night.” Namjoon told him.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Taehyung asked him.

 

“I’ll leave that up to you, babe.” Namjoon replied to him. Taehyung did not care where they went on their first date. He was just happy that Namjoon felt the same way about him. Also, a little bit of his stress was melting away but he still had a lot more of it to get rid of before he finally feel like he is truly healing. They left the school grounds a couple of minutes later and headed towards Taehyung’s place. The car that was watching them kept on watching until they were out of their view then they started to pull out of their parking spot and follow them.

 

Namjoon nor Taehyung noticed as they car was keeping its distance but still close enough to see them. The two teenagers were talking and having a good time. Today, they were going to study at Taehyung’s place. This would be the first time John and Sherlock would meet Namjoon. They also decided to keep their relationship under wraps until at least their first date has happened.

 

##

 

Back at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock and John were relaxing in the flat. John sat on his chair while Sherlock looked out the window.

 

“Sherlock, he is old enough to walk home alone.” John suddenly piped up.

 

“I know. I just worry about him. Since we took him in, I have been different but...I like it. Plus, Taehyung is a good kid and I like having him here.” Sherlock said to John.

 

“I agree. I like having him here, too. I just wish his parents knew how amazing their son is, whether he is gay or not.” John responded to him.

 

“...I am curious about Namjoon, though. I wonder what kind of guy he is.” Sherlock spoke.

 

“Well, we will find out when they get here.” John said.

 

“True.” Sherlock said back. A couple of minutes later, Sherlock saw Taehyung and Namjoon come towards the building. He also saw a black van pull up besides the sidewalk a couple of seconds after the two teens arrived. What Sherlock noticed is that no one got out of the car as Taehyung and Namjoon entered the building. Sherlock looked over at John. John looked at Sherlock.

 

“Everything okay?” John asked him. Sherlock was concerned about the car but it was most likely nothing but still...it concerned him. He could not see the plates of the car.

 

“Y-yeah.” Sherlock answered. He took one more glance outside then back at John as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and walked in Taehyung with Namjoon behind him. Taehyung looked over as he saw the two older men looking at him.

 

“Hey, guys!” Taehyung said to him. Both men waved at them. Taehyung looked over at Namjoon quickly and then back at Sherlock and John.

 

“Sherlock, John, this is Namjoon. Namjoon, this is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The two people who I have been living with and such.” Taehyung spoke as he introduced the three of them. John got up from his chair and walked over to Namjoon. He put his hand towards Namjoon, inviting him for a handshake.

 

“Nice to meet you, Namjoon.” John said to him. Namjoon nodded then grabbed John’s hand gently and shook it.

 

“It is nice to me you, too, Mr. Watson.” Namjoon responded to him. Sherlock noticed the way Taehyung looked at Namjoon. He smiled. After a minute, the two boys when to his room to go work on some schoolwork. When they were out of earshot, Sherlock turned his head towards John. John looked at him.

 

“What’s with the smile?” John asked him.

 

“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something.” Sherlock answered him.

 

“About what exactly?” John asked. Sherlock shrugged and started to walk to the kitchen.

 

“Wait! You’re not going to tell me?!” John asked him in shock.

 

“Nope.” Sherlock simply answered.

 

“You shit! Get back here!” John said, heading over to him. Sherlock increases his speed as he chuckled. The two men ended up chasing each other for a minute before John gave up. Still...Sherlock was thinking about the car he saw earlier. He just hoped that it left already.

 

##

 

In Taehyung’s room, Taehyung was at his desk while Namjoon was on the floor next to him with a textbook in his lap while Taehyung had a worksheet placed in front of him.

 

“So...have spoke to Jungkook recently?” Namjoon asked.

 

“Yeah. He was having an anxiety attack during the weekend and I spoke to him while trying to calm him down. Poor guy. He never can catch a break.” Taehyung answered him.

 

“True. I think we should plan something to do with him. It must be hard on him being so lonely at times though he knows that he can always hangout with us if he wants to.” Namjoon said.

 

“I agree. I think we just need to _show_ him that.” Taehyung spoke. All of a sudden, they heard John and Sherlock being a little louder than they were before. Namjoon and Taehyung looked at each other.

 

“...Are they always like this?” Namjoon asked.

 

“No. I am actually shocked they are being like this. Usually, they tend to be quiet for the most part.” Taehyung replied.

 

“Are they drunk?” Namjoon asked.

 

“Nah. I think they are just horsing around. John and Sherlock have a special bond that can be either easy or complicated to understand. Personally, I think it is wonderful.” Taehyung explained to him. Namjoon nodded.

 

“Me too. By the way…” Namjoon stopped speaking and got up from the floor as he placed the textbook to the side of him. He stood to the side of Taehyung and leaned down, planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“..I love you.” Namjoon said, finishing his sentence from before. Taehyung giggled and leaned gently against Namjoon.

 

“I love you, too.” Taehyung said back. He was not how long he can keep their relationship from Sherlock and John but he was going to try his best. Thank goodness that it is not going to be for _too_ long.

 

A couple of hours later, Namjoon left 221B Baker Street and headed home. The car that was there earlier was gone. When he arrived to his house, his parents were still not home from work. Namjoon checked the mailbox and grabbed the mail that was in it. As he looked through it, he noticed a mysterious letter in the pile. It just had his name on it in cursive. As he reached the front door, Namjoon stopped and opened the envelope. There was a letter in it that simply read, “Miss Me”.

 

Namjoon felt so confused by the letter but he was not going to dwell on it. He was too busy thinking about his upcoming date with Taehyung to let this get to him. He crumpled it up and tossed in the trash bin next to the porch of the house and unlocked the door then headed in in for the rest of the day and night.


	7. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar person wants to rear its head but it is going to need some help to get to Sherlock but he needs to through Taehyung first. And he knows exactly who can help him with this..

 

Moriarty paced back and forth in his room. He needed a plan to get to Sherlock and John. And now, since he has discovered about the teenager that he has taken under his wing, he devised a plan. A plan to lure the young one away but he could not do this along. Moriarty left his room and went to another room. He stood in front of the door and knocked on it.

 

“Come in.” A voice said from behind the door. Moriarty opened the door and went inside. In the room, sat a teenage boy on a bed, reading a manga. Sherlock was not the only one that was fostering a teenager. Moriarty needed help and he found that help by the name of Kim Seokjin aka Jin. Jin was around the same age as Namjoon and they were childhood friends but a few years ago, Jin stopped his friendship and left Namjoon without saying anything.

 

At first, Jin felt like it was his fault. Jin’s parents abandoned him after he came out to them. Moriarty took him in under his wing after finding him in an alleyway one night, digging through a trash can to find something to eat. Now, he had a roof over his head and someone who cares about him but what he did not know is that Moriarty is not as sweet as he appears to be.

 

“I have thought of something. Something that you might be interested in.” Moriarty told him. Jin put down his manga and looked at Moriarty.

 

“What is it?” Jin asked him. Moriarty smiled. Glad to know that Jin was interested in what he was going to tell him.

 

“There is someone that I need help with. In fact, you may know about  _ him _ .” Moriarty replied to him.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Jin asked another question. Moriarty’s smile turned into a grin.

 

“Kim Namjoon,” Moriarty answered him. Jin’s eyes widened. Not only he misses Namjoon but he still has a crush on him, even to this day. Maybe even a little too much.

 

”What does he have to do with this?” Jin asked even another question. Moriarty walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed.

 

” _ Your _ Namjoon knows Taehyung,” Moriarty told him. Jin looked away.

 

”He is not  _ my  _ Namjoon. I don't even think he gives two shots about me anymore and I want to keep it that way. ..It would be for the best.” Jin said back to him. Moriarty knew a lot of things about Seokjin. Especially one, particular thing.

 

”He is also dating Taehyung as well,” Moriarty added. That made Jin feel both furious and upset. He threw his manga across the room, hitting a wall. This is the reaction that Moriarty secretly wanted.

 

“Good. He’s angry.” Moriarty thought to himself. 

 

“That fucking bastard!! How can do this to me?” Jin shouted. Moriarty was grinning from ear to ear now and continued to speak to Seokjin, who was now angry but not at Moriarty himself.

 

“I need you to do me a favor. I need Taehyung but I can not get to him with him being around Namjoon all the time. ..What I am saying is that...would be will to help me get Namjoon away for a bit? I promise that you will be compensated immensely for your help.” Moriarty said to him. Moriarty has been able to manipulate Jin very well. Jin is very vulnerable to anything. His home life was very abusive, both physically and mentally. At least that him coming out got him away from all of that. Now, he was willing to do anything to be able to live. Even if it is working with a madman. 

 

It was not that Jin did not know who Moriarty was. He knew  _ exactly  _ who he was. Jin calmed down.

 

“What kind of help do you want me to do?” Jin asked him.

 

“You know what, I am going to leave that up to you. I am sure you’ll come up with a marvelous plan. You’re such an intelligent, young man after all.” Moriarty replied to him. Jin blushed. He was not used to such compliments. Jin was not sure how he was going to be compensated but no matter what it was, he will do it. Especially, if it involves Namjoon. 

 

“Alright. I will do it.” Jin said, accepting the offer. Moriarty was excited. He got up for, the bed after rubbing the top of Jin’s head a couple of times.

 

“Excellent! Oh, and you can use the car if you need to.” Moriarty offered him.

 

“Thank you,” Jin said to him.

 

“You’re welcome, Seokjin,” Moriarty said back. A minute later, Moriarty left the room to leave Seokjin to finish reading his book that he picked up off the floor as Moriarty left. He was just glad that everything was going according to plan but he just hopes that it will work. Otherwise...Seokjin  _ will  _ regret ever meeting him.


	8. Jimin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook thinks he’s alone in this world. But yet, he is not. He has a guardian angel on his side and that angel is named Park Jimin.

 

Jungkook stood near the chain-link fence outside on the school grounds. He missed the bus and was trying to figure how he was going to get home. He could call his mother but he felt he would be too much of a bother so he went against it. Jungkook was not freaking out but he did feel a little anxious about this. Plus, he also worried that he could get in trouble though it was truly not his fault but he felt like it was. Jungkook placed a hand in the chain-link fence and laid his head against it.

 

”What am I going to do? I can’t just stay here. I do not want to get suspend because I am so stupid for missing my bus.” Jungkook thought to himself then let out a sigh. From a distance, there was another student watching him. He was a little older than Jungkook. He always watched out for Jungkook. The slightly older teen smirked.

 

”Jungkook!” The older boy shouted at him. Jungkook turned his head to see who was calling his name. 

 

“Jim..Jimin.” Jungkook spoke up as he blushed. Jimin careful and quickly rushed over to him. When he stopped in front of Jungkook, his smirk was now a smile on his face.

 

“I thought your bus came already?” Jimin asked him. Jungkook gulped.

 

”It..it did. I was trying to unlock my locker that I missed getting in the bus and now...I am stuck here...until I can call my Mom to come pick me up.” Jungkook replied to him.

 

”How come you can not get a hold of her now?” Jimin asked another question.

 

 “Because I do not want to bother her or get her fired from her job or get in trouble by either of my parents. Plus...it was my stupid mistake for taking so long. I never can do anything right. Why are you still here?” Jungkook explained and then asked Jimin a question of his own.

 

”I did have an after school club to go to but I just found out that it was cancelled.” Jimin answered. Jungkook still was a little anxious about how he was going to get home. Jimin suddenly had an idea.

 

”I can drive you home.” Jimin suddenly suggested. Jungkook’s eyes widened.

 

”No, it is okay. I can wait to call my Mom.” Jungkook said back.

 

”Are you sure? I do not think it is a good idea for you to wait that long. Plus...I really do not mind at all. You do not live that far from me.” Jimin asked and then told him. Jungkook could not believe that this was happening. He was not sure if he should be grateful or scared. But either way...if Jimin was offering to take him home, he was not going to refuse the offer.

 

“Actually...I really would appreciate that. I promise that I will give you gas money tomorrow for this.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin shook his head.

 

”You do not have to give me gas money for this. And no problem. Follow me.” Jimin said back to Jungkook. Jungkook nodded and started to walk with Jimin to the parking lot of the school. As they walked, Jungkook could not help but look at Jimin’s side profile of the older one’s face. Jimin’s face was gentle and angelic like for the younger boy. Plus, Jimin was also a gentle and kind person but also can be a bit sassy as well. Jungkook gulped as he kept looking at him. His chest also felt like there was a drum was beating inside of it. Jungkook never denied to himself that he has a crush on him but...he never has told anyone about his sexuality nor he was fully out to a lot of people. 

 

Not to mention that Jungkook was afraid to tell his family because he was so scared that they will reject and disown him because of it. For now, he just wanted to keep this bit of about himself to himself. Jimin also could not help but glancing at the younger one either. Jimin loves his innocence and adorable bunny smile that showed his cute front two teeth. Jimin was out in school but he was not out to a lot of family members...besides his parents, who not only support him but also accept him, too.  Though..Jimin started to wonder about what Jungkook’s parents were like. If Jungkook calling his mother as work because of an emergency is considered a bother then...how strict were they when it came to Jungkook. Jungkook has a learning disability and a couple of other issues as well. Besides Jungkook having anxiety as well.

 

The two boys reached Jimin’s car. It was not big but it was not exactly small either. It was not also too old or too new either. Jungkook walked over to the back of the car while Jimin walked over to the driver’s side. Jimin looked at Jungkook.

 

”You do not have to sit in the back of the car...unless you want to. You can sit upfront with me.” Jimin suddenly said to him. Jungkook’s heart started to beat a little faster in his chest. Jungkook nodded.

 

”Thank you.” Jungkook said back.

 

”You’re welcome.” Jimin said back to him with a smile on his face. Jungkook walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Both Jimin and Jungkook got in the car at the same time then shut their doors before putting on their seatbelts. Jungkook also out his backpack in front of him on the floor of the car in front of his seat. Being in Jimin’s car gave Jungkook a slight strange feeling all over him. As Jimin started the car, Jimin looked over at him as 

 

“Are you alright? Want me to open the window?” Jimin asked him. Jungkook looked at Jimin.

 

”I..I am fine.” Jungkook replied to him. He also gave Jimin the address to his house before Jimin drive out of the school and on the way to Jungkook’s home. Again, Jungkook did not take his eyes of Jimin but he also looked outside the mirror. Jungkook started to let out a whine as a thought popped in his mind. Jimin heard the whine. Jungkook may not be afraid of his mother but he was afraid of his father and just remembered that today was his day off.

 

”What’s wrong, Jungkook?” Jimin asked another question. Jungkook took a deep breath before he answered.

 

”Can I be honest with you?” Jungkook asked back.

 

”Of course.” Jimin replied to him.

 

”Honestly...I do _not_ want to go home.” Jungkook told him.

 

”How come?” Jimin asked as he kept looking out in front of him.

 

”My Dad is home today.” Jungkook replied. Jimin started to worry more about Jungkook.

 

”Jungkook, I do not mean to sound nosy or anything but..do your parents hurt or something?” Jimin asked him another question.

 

”No, nothing like that. I just feel like my parents do not understand me nor truly want anything to do with me. But if they do...they certainly do not show me that they want to. They don’t abuse me but at the same time, I do not think they know or want to know that I exist. I feel like a ghost in my own home.” Jungkook explained to him. Jimin felt so bad for him. 

 

“I personally do not know what that feels like but if you ever need anyone to talk to...you can always come talk or hang out with me. I am so sorry that you feel that way. No one show ever feel like that.” Jimin said to him. Even though it was not much, for Jungkook, knowing that Jimin is here for him was enough.

 

”Thanks, Jimin. That means a lot to me. More than you may ever know.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin smiled.

 

”You are welcome, Jungkook. That is what friends are for.” Jimin said back to him. Jungkook was surprised with what Jimin just said to him.

 

”You think of me as a friend?” Jungkook asked. 

 

“Yes. I do. We may not talk much but I do consider you one. Also...I would like to hang out with you more. If you’re u want to do that sometime.” Jimin replied and suggested. Jungkook smiled.

 

”I would like that. Very much.” Jungkook told him. A couple of more minutes later, Jimin arrived in the front of Jungkook’s house. Thank goodness, his parents were not home at the moment. Jungkook grabbed his backpack and looked at Jimin.

 

”Thank you again for doing this.” Jungkook said to him. Jimin looked at him and smiled.

 

”No problem. If you miss your bus again, do not hesitate to ask me for a ride home. Or even if you do not want to ride the bus, I will drive you home. I know that buses can be a bit stressful for you at times.” Jimin said back to him. Jungkook nodded. He was surprised that his heart did not burst out of his chest at this point. After a moment, Jungkook got out of the car and shut the door. He walked over to the driver’s side of Jimin and looked at Jimin through the window.

 

”See you tomorrow, Jimin.” Jungkook said to him.

 

”See you tomorrow, Jungkook. By the way, I will stay here until I know that you are inside of the house. Safe and sound.” Jimin responded and let him know. Jungkook nodded his head and headed to the front of porch of his home. Jimin smiled as he watched Jungkook head into his home then when Jungkook was inside the house, Jimin sped off and headed to his home. Behind the closed door, Jungkook had his back against it. His backpack was on the ground beside him. Jungkook felt so confused about why he was acting like this. He never has felt like this about anyone before.

 

”What is going on with me? Why is my heart beating like this? Why does my body feel tingly all over. ...And why can I not stop thinking about him?” Jungkook spoke to himself. He was not sure if it was exactly a crush or not but...he definitely was left confused about how he feels about all of this. Jungkook decided that maybe a cup of ice water would help. It did slightly but still...it did not help him stop thinking about Jimin. Jungkook grabbed his backpack and headed uo to his room to do his homework. Maybe doing that will help him get his mind off the way he was thinking about Jimin. _Maybe_.


End file.
